


Don't Think Twice

by subverted



Series: sheith drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Season 7 Spoilers, Post Season 6, Romantic Friendship, but sometimes you get what you need, can't always get what you want, seeing friends in a new light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subverted/pseuds/subverted
Summary: Shiro wakes up to find his view of Keith evolving.Keith leaves, and Shiro can't sleep that night. They've always been close friends, but something about it feels different now, in a way that grips his chest and refuses to let him get any rest.





	Don't Think Twice

It's been about an hour since Shiro's woken up. They've already gotten all the apologies and celebrations out of the way, eaten some food rations passed out from Hunk, and with a renewed sense of purpose, they all begin to filter out of the Black Lion one by one. Keith starts to leave, too, to go back to the cockpit to pilot, but Shiro ends up grabbing his wrist.

"Keith. Can I talk to you for a minute?" It's still strange looking at him. How much more mature he looks, how... grown into himself, and he almost has to physically restrain himself from reaching up to trace the edge of that new scar.

"Yeah, of course." Keith settles right back in at Shiro's side. "What's up?"

"I..." Shiro swallows, not sure why it's suddenly difficult to find words. "I remember what you said. Back at that cloning facility. I didn't know you felt that strongly." There's a dark cast over his face, where he's still not sure how to respond, so he ends up keeping it simple: "... Thank you."

"Hey, no problem," Keith responds softly.

Shiro wonders if his expression always felt so... gentle and warm, whenever he looks at him. Maybe something in Keith has changed, grown older with the rest of him. Or maybe Shiro was so busy focusing on other things that he never noticed.

"I needed that. You really pulled through for me," Shiro affirms. He's sure Keith already knows that, and it's something they usually keep fairly silent between themselves, but this time, it's different. It's important that he knows that Shiro cares, that Keith caring about him in return means something to him, and he always has. But sometimes it's critical to be able to hear that out loud, let things be reaffirmed.

"You would have done the same for me," Keith points out gently. He reaches in to squeeze Shiro's shoulder, the way he always does for him. "Get some rest, okay? We'll be home before we know it."

Keith leaves, and Shiro can't sleep that night. They've always been close friends, but something about it feels different now, in a way that grips his chest and refuses to let him get any rest.

As times passes he learns that _everything_ about him is a little different now. The way he looks at him, the warmth in his voice, how he seems to gravitate even more to his side. Shiro's always been a tactile person, be it a well-placed squeeze of affection or a hug, but even that is starting to evolve. Keith resting his head on his shoulder, Shiro pushing the hair out of Keith's eyes. Their fingertips always seeming to linger together.

It isn't much shock to either of them when Shiro finds himself brushing his lips against Keith's temple one day, or how that look of pure contentment it gives him makes the world feel a little more complete.

"Keith?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah?"

"... I love you, too." He doesn't even have it in him to wait for a response, just pulls him a little closer and wraps his arms around him.

Keith laughs quietly, melting into his embrace the way he always has. "I know. We're the same."

"We saved each other," he says slowly. He's starting to realize that even more so than _I love you_ , those may be the words that changed everything for him.

"Yeah," Keith agrees. "But I hope you're ready this time. You never let me push you away, Shiro. And now I'm gonna do the same for you."

"I know," Shiro responds, burying his head into Keith's shoulder. "I'm counting on it."

He's not good at this. He's never been good at this. But with Keith, that doesn't really matter. He knows better than anyone that Keith won't give up, but more than that?

Keith is never going to let him walk away.


End file.
